Pour respirer
by yufabatsyn
Summary: Lena Luthor est une jeune PDG qui se donne corps et âme a son boulot, et le manque de repos se met à se ressentir. Pour remédier à cela, sa fidele assistante lui soumet une idée hors du commun.
1. Seulement pour décompresser

_En espérant que vous apprécieriez le fruit de mon imagination._

**Bureau de Lena Luthor – 16h30**

Lena Luthor était en pleine concentration, ce jour faisait parti des rares où elle n'avait plus de rendez vous et où elle pouvait donc se focaliser dans la recherche ou rattrapé le retard qu'elle avait sur sa paperasse. Son thérapeute disait qu'une femme de 26 ans n'avait pas à porter une telle charge de travaille et un telle fardeau sur ses épaules. Mais que pouvait-elle, Lena est une Luthor, mais est aussi par-dessus tout une PDG respecté et travailleuse, elle se devait de lavé son nom et de faire avance son entreprise. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte de la présence d'Eve dans son bureau.

-Mademoiselle Luthor. _Tenta Eve pour la troisième fois, réussissant cette fois à faire relevé la tète de Lena vers elle._

-Oui Eve, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je suis la pour vous informé que le PDG de l'entreprise pharmaceutique a demandé de modifier votre rendez vous pour demain à 10 h au lieu de 16 h.

-Je n'étais pas censé le voir le 2 du mois ?

-Nous sommes le premier, mademoiselle Luthor.

Lena soupira face à cette information, elle travaillait tellement qu'elle en perdait la notion du temps.

-Si demain je suis libre de 10 à 13h accepte sinon déplace le rendez-vous.

-Bien sur mademoiselle Luthor._ Dit-elle en fourrant son nez dans son ipad. _Autre chose ?

-C'est Lena, et non ca va aller.

-Oui Lena._ Elle semblait vouloir dire qu'elle que chose mais se ravisait._

-Y'a-t-il autre chose à ajouter.

-Lena, je travaille pour vous depuis 3 ans maintenant.

-C'est exact.

-Durant ces trois années je vous ai vu vous acharnées dans le travail tout en sachant vous ménagé, et ca vous a bien réussi.

-_Lena sentait le mais arrivé._ Mais…

-Mais... _Elle marqua une pose._ Ces derniers mois, vous ne vous ménagé plus et ca se ressent, vous ne vous reposez plus, jusqu'à en perde la notion de tous temps.

-Eve,_ amorça gentiment Lena sachant que tous ce que son assistante avait avancé était vrai, et qu'argumenté n'était pas nécessaire, _que me propose tu ?

-De prendre du temps pour vous. De vous relaxé.

-Si tu sous entend de prendre des vacances, tu sais mieux que tous le monde à quel point c'est impossible. Pas avec l'achat des nouvelle entreprises et la nouvelle gestion, que j'ai mis en place.

-Je ne sous entendais pas des vacances, mais du temps que vous consacreriez pour vous avec certaine personne par exemple.

-De faire des rencontres, _rigola doucement Lena_ voyons Eve j'ai encore moins le temps pour ca.

-Ce que je veux dire, _elle semblait cherchait ses mots, _c'est que vous pourriez passer du bon temps avec certaines personnes sans que pour autant ca soit, humm, une rencontre.

Lena la dévisageait, elle était totalement perdue. Malgré son intelligence développe, elle n'arrivait pas à voir ou voulait en venir Eve. Que préposait-elle, des coups d'un soir.

-Vous me proposé des coups d'un soir.

-A peu prés.

-A peu prés ?

-Il ya certains services que seules des personnes aisés peuvent se permettre, et qui vous offre le même confort qu'un coup d'un soir mais avec une clause de confidentialité en plus.

-Je… _alors là dire que Lena est abasourdit serait un euphémisme, son assistante lui proposait de voir des prostitués, pour décompresser, elle n'en revenait pas_. Est-ce que vous me proposé le service de prostitué, parce que si c'est le cas je vous arr…

-Oh non ! Oh mon dieu, non. _Rigola Eve_. Jamais je ne vous suggérerais cela.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous proposait alors ?

-Un service vous offrant un homme ou une femme qui satisfera vos…humm…besoin ou envie contre de l'argent.

Un long silence régna dans le bureau de Lena.

-Donc de la prostitution.

-Non ces personnes sont garanties n'avoir aucune maladie et sont des personnes entrainé pour cela. Rien à voir avec des prostitués ou des gigolos, dont seul dieu connait la composition de leur corps.

-Ok donc, vous me proposé des prostituées de luxe.

-Des escortes qui offrent des services sexuelles, de luxe, évidemment.

-A bon entendeur.

Un second silence régna entre les deux femmes.

-Je pense que ce service vous ferra vraiment du bien, il vous permettra de venir plus détendue le lendemain. Sans oublier… _à mesure que continuait le discours d'Eve Lena rougissait de plus en plus. Ce n'est que lorsque Eve se mit à énumérer quelque jouet indispensable et à détailler les offres que le service proposait, Lena se senti obligé de l'arrêter._

-Eve, stop! _Lena était au paroxysme de sa rougeur _Just….stop! Ecoute c'est gentil d'avoir propose cela, mais je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec ces pratiques.

-Je comprends, je suis désolé d'avoir dépassé les bornes.

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu t'es inquiété de ma santé c'est très aimable à toi.

Eve sourit baissa la tète et tourna les talons. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse passer la porte l'esprit curieux et vif de Lena se sentit obligé d'en savoir plus.

-Eve, _demanda Lena incertaine._

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que vous pourriez m'en dire plus à propos de ce…hum…service.

_-Eve étira un grand sourire qui ne plut pas vraiment à Lena_. Alors ce service, ce nomme le DEO et il est vraiment peu connu, il se doit de rester discret, les prix sont vraiment ahurissant c'est pour cela qu'il est accessible comme je l'ai dis qu'au personne aisé. Vous pouvez très bien demander un service d'un soir, comme demandé quelqu'un à votre bras pour un gala, vous pouvez même payer pour avoir une personne exclusivement pour vous. Quant au détail de votre nuit, vous pouvez choisir votre formule, incluant ou non certain services comme le cunnil…

-Ca va aller, _dit Lena rouge et de façon précipité_. Si-si c'est aussi discret comment connaissez-vous l'existence de cet endroit ?

-Lorsque l'on est l'assistante d'une femme comme vous on se fait vite aborder et inviter par des ateliers comme ceux là, _voyons que Lena allait répliquer_ et je ne vous aurais pas proposait cela sans me documentait m'assurer de sa fiabilité. _Lena sourit à la fin de cette phrase son assistante la connaissait si bien._ Je pense avoir déjà mentionné les clauses de confidentialités. Non ? _Achevât Eve avec un sourire faussement innocent_.

-Oui déjà, _dit Lena avec un sourire amusé, _merci Eve.

-Je vous en pris. _Elle tourna définitivement les talons et referma la porte derrière elle._

Dès qu'Eve referma la porte, Lena s'adossa à son siège et soupira, Eve avait raison, il fallait qu'elle se ménage un peu si elle voulait continuer à ce rythme. L'idée d'aller voir une escorte ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Elle ne savait même pas quoi en penser. Le bip du téléphone qui la relie avec son assistante retentit.

-Oui Eve.

-C'est bon pour demain vous avez rendez vous à 10 h avec l'entreprise pharmaceutique.

-Merci.

Elle raccrocha, s'étira et se remit à son boulot. Ce n'est qu'a 19h qu'elle reçut un autre appel d'Eve.

-Oui Eve ?

-Il est 19h, mademoiselle, je voulais savoir si vous aviez besoin d'autre chose.

-Non merci, je n'ai besoin de rien. Par contre tu peux partir plus tôt aujourd'hui si tu veux. Et c'est Lena.

-Merci, Lena. Et j'ai donné à Franck l'adresse au cas où.

-Quelle adresse ?

-Celle du DEO.

-PARDON ?

-Si jamais vous changez d'avis Franck aura l'adresse. Vous n'aurait qu'a vous présenter en tant que Lena Luthor, je m'occuperai des fraies pour vous plus tard.

Lena était bouche bée, elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Elle n'avait pas prévut ce coup d'Eve.

-Eve…

-Je vous conseil de rentrer plus tôt pour vous reposer ou pour décompresser.

-Eve…

-Bonne soirée mademoiselle Luthor_. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher. _

-J'y crois pas elle a raccroché.

C'était le pompon, Eve lui proposait les services de prostituées et de gigolos de 'luxe' puis donner l'adresse à Franck son chauffeur, comme si elle voulait que Lena s'envoie à tout prix en l'air. Lena se remit au boulot quelque peu décontenancé. Son téléphone sonna et affichant le nom de sa meilleure amie, son sourire s'élargit.

-Allo !

-Salut ! Toujours au boulot ?

-Non…

-Lenaaa, tu m'as promis de rentrer tôt cette semaine. Du moins pour te reposer, pour décompresser.

-Décompresser ?

-Envoie-toi en l'air par exemple.

-Vous vous êtes passé le mot aujourd'hui ? Tout le monde veut que je décompresse et que je m'envoie en l'air.

-Tu m'explique ?

-C'est Eve qui m'a proposé…

-Attend Eve ton assistante t'a proposé de t'envoyer en l'air avec elle.

-Quoi ? Non bien sur que non ?

\- Tu me rassure. Elle t'a proposé quoi ?

-Un service particulier qui puisse je cite « satisfaire mes besoins et mes envies contre de l'argent ».

-Attend elle t'a proposé d'aller voir des putes ?

-Des putes de luxe voyons.

-C'est pas mal comme idée.

Lena se mit à rire, puis remarquant qu'elle était la seule à le faire elle reprit.

-Attend tes sérieuse là ?

-Bah oui je pense qu'un coup d'un soir sans attache ne peut que te faire du bien, tu ne t'es pas envoyé en l'air depuis quoi 2 ans.

-Alors premièrement, merci de t'inquiété de ma vie sexuelle ne te donne plus cette peine. Et deuxièmement, Maggie, en tant que flic, t'es pas censé me faire une leçon comme quoi ca serai immorale et contre la loi ?

-Pour ma défense je ne suis pas de service. _Cette phrase arracha un rire à Lena._

-Comment se passe les préparatifs pour le mariage ?

-Ca avance je suis de plus en plus stressé c'est dans deux mois, et j'ai peur que ca ne soit pas prêt.

-je suis sure que ca ira. Comment gère Alex…

Lena pouvait sentir le sourire de sa meilleure amie à l'autre bout du fil. Il était inévitable des que le nom d'Alex, sa fiancé, apparaissait. Elles s'étaient connues pendant une affaire et depuis Maggie avait su qu'Alex était son âme sœur. Lena avait rencontré Maggie à ses débuts dans L-Corp, et le tempérament de feu de son amie l'avait séduit la forçant à tisser des liens jusqu'à être meilleure amies. Lena l'enviait parfois, toutes les relations qu'avaient connues Lena s'étaient soldé en échec, lui faisant perdre confiance en amour. Tous les hommes et même quelque femme qui l'avait côtoyé, l'avait fais pour son intelligence ou sa richesse.

Il était 22h passé lorsque Lena décida de rentré chez elle, son chauffeur Franck l'attendait patiemment, et lorsqu'il l'aperçut il lui ouvrit professionnellement la porte en la saluant. Elle lui répondit d'une voix fatigué avant de s'engouffré dans la voiture. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à retirer ses cher mais inconfortable talons.

-Mademoiselle Luthor ? Votre assistante Eve m'a remis une adresse, et m'a demandé de vous rappelez que vous devriez y aller.

-…_Sérieusement ? Lena était trop fatiguée pour argumenter avec Franck_. Je préfère rentrer chez moi.

\- Bien mademoiselle.

-Lena.

-Bien Lena.

La voiture démarra, et le trajet se passa sans aucune autre parole pour le plus grand bonheur de Lena. Entre temps elle reçut un message de Maggie lui demandant de ne pas oublié tous les détails de sa soirée de 'folie', ce à quoi Lena répondit que pour offrir des détails, il fallait déjà s'y rendre. Elle ne cessait de ressasser les paroles de son assistante, qui lui semblait d'un coté tellement illogique, mais dans l'autre cette idée l'attirait énormément, comme si le coté malsain de la chose faisait partie d'elle. C'est dans cette pensée qu'elle arriva chez elle. Son chauffeur lui ouvra sa porte.

-Merci Franck, je vous revois demain, vous pouvez rentrer si vous le souhaitais.

-En faite, je ne suis pas censé rentrer, mais rester ici toute la nuit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eve m'a informé que vous auriez surement besoin de moi ce soir.

C'est sur ses paroles qu'elle soupira pour la énième fois, laissa son chauffeur et rejoignis son grand et froid appartement.

**Appartement de Lena Luthor – 22h20**

Une fois chez elle, elle s'empressa de retirer ses talons puis elle changea ses habits pour quelque chose de plus confortable. Lena se servit un verre de vin et s'affala sur son canapé. Elle décida d'allumer sa télé, histoire de se distraire. Mais les seules émissions qui passés maintenant était des vieux soaps qui prônaient l'amour et le mariage, elle tomba même sur le témoignage d'une prostituée.

-Ils se sont vraiment passé le mot aujourd'hui. _Dit-elle en éteignant rageusement sa télé._

Elle en avait marre que tous tourne toujours autour d'histoires de deux personnes, tombant follement amoureuses, mais que leur amour soit impossible. En se servant dans son verre un détail la frappa, elle était seule. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être seule puisse la déranger du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui propose de la compagnie, rappelant sa solitude. De la compagnie…

-Et puis merde, je suis une Luthor. _Elle déposa son verre et saisit son téléphone portable pour composé un numéro elle patienta pour avoir une réponse à l'autre bout du fil._

_-_Allo ?

-Franck, vous êtes toujours là ?…

_Et voila c'est la fin de se premier chapitre, n'hésitait pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, sachant que je suis encore novice. _

_En ce qui concerne la suite je ne me suis toujours pas décidé sur la fréquence de publication pour l'instant, je pense le mettre en ligne dans deux semaines environ et je me déciderai de la fréquence d'ici là._


	2. Une question de gout

_Voila comme promis la suite de cette histoire._

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Lena était prête, elle portait une de ses robes classiques qui mettait en avant ses formes avantageuses, elle avait aussi opté pour un chignon dévoilant son cou et sa nuque. Le tout accordé à son eternel rouge à lèvre rouge. Elle décida de prendre un sac à main ainsi que de se couvrir d'un manteau en fourrure, histoire de se protégé du froid. Elle s'engouffra dans son ascenseur personnel et entama sa descente. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Une fois sa descente terminée elle rejoignit sa voiture, découvrant Franck, qui l'attendait, la porte ouverte. Sans plus attendre, Franck prit la main de Lena, et l'aida à monter puis il referma la portière derrière Lena et s'installa à l'avant de la voiture.

\- Où allons-nous mademoiselle.

-A l'adresse que vous laissé Eve. Et c'est Lena.

-Oui Lena. _Il ferma la fenêtre les séparant et démarra la voiture._

**DEO – 23h00**

**P.D.V LENA**

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris, merde. Tous ca c'est à cause de Maggie et d'Eve. Respire Lena et demande à Franck de faire le chemin inverse.

-Fra…

-Nous sommes arrivé, Lena.

Je l'entends descendre et je le vois arrivé pour ouvrir ma portière, il me tend la main. La je ne peux plus me défiler. Un Luthor ne recule jamais. J'attrape sa main avec détermination et sort de la voiture la tête haute. Et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte des environs. Je suis devant un bâtiment qui ressemble à un …hôtel ? La couleur des murs extérieur m'est impossible à voir à cause de la pénombre. Il y'a un parking rempli de quelques voitures, presque aussi luxueuse que la mienne. Ce bâtiment porte fièrement les lettres visibles part leur lumière blanche D.E.O. Ce n'était pas « censé reste discret » ? Il y'avait deux gardes devant une porte d'entrée colossale. J'étais très tendue, vu que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit comme celui là. Je ne sais même pas comment me comporter, bon, on va le faire à la Luthor. Je m'avance vers eux la tete haute, avec un air froid et indéchiffrable sur mon visage, masque typique des Luthor.

-Mademoiselle, on peut vous aider ? _Demanda un des deux gardes avec un sourire charmeur._

-Je suis attendu à l'intérieur.

-Désolé ma chérie, _j'arque un de mes sourcils_, c'est un hôtel privée, à moins que…

-Je suis Lena Luthor. _Dis-je d'une voix dénué de tous émotions et sans sourire._

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, ils doivent surement se demander ce qu'une femme faisait ici. Ce que l'héritière de la famille sanguinaire faisait ici.

-Je-je vais vérifier un instant je vous pris. _C'est le second garde qui avait parlé cette fois. Il activa son oreillette et répéta mon nom en attente d'une confirmation. Quelques instants plus tard il m'ouvrit la porte. _Bienvenu à vous mademoiselle Luthor.

Je pénètre dans la salle sans lui jeter ne serai-ce qu'un regard. A l'entrée une femme vint me prendre mon mentaux et mon sac, me laissant seulement en robe, ce qui attira quelque regard vers moi. Ma robe noire, m'arrivant à mis cuisse, avec un décollète très plongeant et ma nuque apparente, ne laissait pas impassible. J'entends un raclement de gorge, et je me retourne vers la femme qui m'avait pris mes affaires. Elle rougissait.

-Vous devez aller à la réception si vous êtes une nouvelle cliente. _Elle avait dis ca en fuyant mon regard._

-Merci beaucoup. _Je lui adresse un sourire et me dirige vers la réception._

Pour être honnête voir que j'ai fait de l'effet à cette femme m'avait quelque peu détendu, et c'était très flatteur de voir que l'on faisait de l'effet à plusieurs personnes. Dés que je suis arrivée à la réception, je me suis directement présentée au réceptionniste. Et après m'avoir demandé si c'était ma première fois, il me demanda de patienter. La réception était classique, un long bureau en bois verni, et sur le dessus une plaque de verre. Maintenant que j'y pense, l'hôtel était normal voir même cliché. Il y'avaient plusieurs tables basses en bois éparpillaient dans la salle, avec 4 fauteuil en cuir marron qui entouraient chaque table. La décoration était également basique, seulement quelques lampes en forme de chandelle étaient accrochées sur chaque pilier, donnant une atmosphère plutôt sereine grâce à la lumière tamisé. On pouvait aussi entendre de la musique, c'était un pianiste qui jouait.

-Mademoiselle Luthor ?

-Oui ? Dis-je en me retournant.

C'était un homme grand avec une musculature impressionnante, qui venait de s'adresser à moi. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, il était chauve, noir de peau et porté un pantalon de smoking noir, avec une chemise fermé jusqu'au dernier bouton de la même couleur. Il me souriait chaleureusement et me tendait la main.

-Bonsoir, je suis j'onn j'onzz, je suis le directeur du D.E.O, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. _Je regarde sa main avant de la serrer hésitante._

_-_De même monsieur j'onzz.

_-_ C'est vraiment un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous, mademoiselle Luthor, _je lui offre un sourire crispé_, vu que c'est votre première fois, veuillez me suivre dans un endroit un peu plus intime, je vous expliquerez tout en détail.

Il se retourna et je lui emboitai le pas vers l'ascenseur. Une fois dedans, il sortit une clé qu'il inséra, nous faisant descendre au sous sol. La descente est assez longue, la musique du pianiste résonne aussi dans l'ascenseur. Ce qui je l'avoue est relaxant, me faisant presque oublié l'absurdité de l'endroit. Le bip d'arrivé me tire de mes pensées, et l'endroit que j'aperçois une fois les portes ouvertes me parait comme un nouveau monde. Ce que je vois ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image et à l'idée que je me faisais d'un bordel. En face de moi se trouve un long couloir plongé dans une lumière mauve comportant plusieurs portes à droite et à gauche. Il y'avait de la moquette sur le sol et les murs était en marbre blanc. Il y'avait les même chandelles accrochées qu'à la réception. La seule différence était que les chandelles étaient éteintes et que chaque chandelle est accrochée au dessus de chaque porte.

Bon, peut être que sa ressemble un peu à l'image que je me faisais d'un bordel. J'onn se dirige vers la quatrième porte à droite et m'invite à entrer. L'intérieur de la pièce n'avait pas beaucoup d'élément de décor. Seulement une table en bois, sur laquelle repose un dossier, et quelques chaises autour de cette table. Il m'invita à m'asseoir et ouvrit le dossier.

-Est-ce que je peux vous servir quelque chose à boire?

-Non, merci.

-Donc mademoiselle Luthor, avant toutes choses, je dois vous faire signer une clause de confidentialités, notre service est secret et il est préférable de garder l'anonymat autant pour le confort du client que du service.

-J'imagine que le coté hôtelier est juste un leurre, au cas où il y'a une certaine inspection. C'est bien cela ? _Ma remarque venait de faire sourire j'onn._

-Oui en effet, l'hôtel est juste une façade. En cas de problème, on affirmera que seuls, quelques clients aisés qui cherchent une intimité séjournent ici.

-Je vois, une sorte d'hôtel de luxe.

-Parfaitement. _Un léger silence régna pendant quelques secondes_. Pour revenir à cette clause de confidentialité, elle nous empêche de divulguer à qui que ce soit, à l'exception de vos escorte, toutes informations personnelles qui vous concernent, et que vous nous fournissait. Quant à vous, elle vous empêche de divulguer la réelle fonction du D.E.O à qui que ce soit, ou d'en parler avec un autre client du D.E.O. Si jamais vous souhaitais recommandé cette endroit, vous devez m'en informé, et je m'occuperai de la recommandation après avoir vérifié la fiabilité du nouveau client.

-Ca me parait légitime. _Il signa la clause puis me la tendit, je la lis précautionneusement avant de la signer._ Il serait possible que je reçoive une copie de tous les documents signé dans mon bureau ?

-Naturellement mademoiselle.

-Vous avez mentionnez des informations personnels que je vous fournirai, est ce que je dois remplir un formulaire ?

-Etant donne que c'est votre première fois, je vais vous expliquez notre fonctionnement. Au D.E.O nous vous fournissons un ou une escorte, qui pourra vous satisfaire en fonction de vos gouts et envie. Vous pouvez très bien avoir cette escorte pour une soirée ou pour une période plus longue. Si jamais la période dépasse les 24 heures, ou nécessite de sortir de notre emplacement. Vous devez nous en informer à l'avance afin que nous puissions évaluer votre demande. A propos de nos escorte, vous pouvez demandez à avoir le ou la même escorte à chacun de vos passage, ou au contraire, de tous le temps modifié. Si jamais vous modifié il est possible de redemander un ou une ancienne escorte. Si vous souhaitais avoir un ou une escorte qui ne s'occupe que de vous, et qui vous soit exclusive, il vous suffira tous simplement de payer une rente, en plus, pour toute l'année._ J'écoutais ces paroles attentivement et j'essayais de retenir toutes les informations._ Avez-vous des questions mademoiselle ?

-Vous avez mentionné qu'il était possible de faire sortir une escorte en dehors du D.E.O, vous pourriez être plus précis ?

-Si jamais vous voulez quelqu'un à votre bras pour une apparition en publique, ou bien si vous voulez profiter de votre escorte autre part ou voyagé avec, il est tout à fait possible de le faire tant que votre demande reste acceptable, et que l'escorte soit consentant.

-Je vois. J'imagine qu'il y a des règles à respectés avec les escortes.

-En effet, l'un des autres documents que vous aurez à signer traitera de votre comportement avec nos escortes. Vous devez traiter toutes nos escortes avec respect. Il vous serra interdit de violenté nos escortes, physiquement ou verbalement, en dehors de tous actes sexuels préalablement consentis. L'escorte à le droit d'interrompre un acte sexuel, seulement si il y'a une bonne raison à cela. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, nous nous engagerons à agir en conséquence. Si jamais vous avez des rapports sexuels en dehors du D.E.O, vous devez nous en informer, et effectuer une prise sanguine, pour éviter de contaminer nos escortes de toutes IST. Vous avez aussi le droit d'interrompre tous rapports sexuels sans pour autant vous justifiez. Et si jamais vous voulez vous plaindre, ou si vous avez une réclamation, venez vous adressez à moi, je serais tout le temps présent.

\- Est-ce que l'escorte aura le droit d'avoir des relations sexuelles en dehors du D.E.O ?

-Non, ils sont obligés de limiter leurs relations sexuelles au D.E.O. _Voyant que je ne répliquais pas il continua sur sa lancée. _J'aurais également besoin de quelque renseignement sur vous, et sur vos gouts afin de vous fournir le parfait ou la parfaite escorte, pour vous. _Je hoche ma tête pour l'inciter à continuer_. Bien, à quand date votre dernier rapport sexuel ? _Un léger silence emplit la salle. Je sentais mes joues se réchauffaient et je n'osais pas répondre. J'onn a du remarquer mon état, et se mit à me sourire doucement._ Mademoiselle Luthor, je tiens à rappeler que j'ai signé une clause de confidentialité et que les informations que vous aller me fournir ne seront connus que part vous, moi et vos escortes_. Ses mots m'avaient étrangement apaisés, il a dut remarquer. Ce qui l'encouragea à reprendre sa question. _Alors, à quand date votre dernier rapport sexuel ?

\- Un an et sept mois. _Depuis ma dernière relation qui avait tourné au fiasco, je m'étais donné corps et âme à son boulot. Et je n'avais donc plus le temps pour ce genre de rencontre. Il hocha la tête et pris en note ma réponse._

-Est-ce que vous avez par le présent ou par le passé, contractez tous types de maladies ou d'infections sexuellement transmissibles ?

-Non, jamais.

-Est-ce que vous avez des allergies, et est ce que votre peau s'irrite, lorsqu'elle rentre en contact avec un tissus ou une matière en particulier ?

-Je n'ai aucune allergies et il n'ya pas de tissus qui puisse irriter ma peau.

-Vous seriez intéressé pour avoir plusieurs escortes à la fois ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas fan des plans à plusieurs.

\- Consentiriez-vous pour qu'il y ait tous types pénétrations lors de vos rapports ? _Il doit plaisanter…Vu son regard, plus sérieux tu meurs, qu'il me jette, je ne pense pas que ca soit une plaisanterie. _

-Oui j'y consens.

-Pénétration vaginal et anal ? _Aller Luthor, même si tu te sens rougir, tu gardes la tête haute, ce ne sont que quelques questions essentielles, reprends toi._

-S-seulement vaginal…

-Consentiriez-vous pour des rapports sexuels oraux comme la fellation et/ou le cunnilingus… ?

Et ca n'en finissait pas, il m'a aussi demandé, si j'étais intéresse par des rapports BDSM, ou par l'utilisation de menottes et de vibromasseurs. Est ce qu'il y'avait des positions que je voulais éviter ou si j'avais des tendances fétichistes, et/ou d'autres fantasmes dans le genre. A chaque réponse son sourire s'agrandissait, c'est étrange. Il a du me posé une vingtaine d'autres questions, en notant méticuleusement mes réponses avant de s'arrêté. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi gênée de toute ma vie.

-Merci Mademoiselle, nous venons de terminé notre première partie.

-Il y'a d'autres parties ?

-Seulement deux. La première partie concernait vos gouts et vos expériences sexuelles, la seconde concernera vos gouts physique et détermineras vos zones de confort. C'est la dernière partie et croyiez-moi c'est la plus simple. _Il m'avait dis ca avec un sourire réconfortant_. Bon, Est ce que vous souhaitais une chambre simple, double ou une suite ?

-Une suite. _Autant être le plus à l'aise possible._

-Est-ce que vous désirez garder la même suite, à chacun de vos passages ?

-Ca dépend de vos suites, si il y'en a une qui possède excellente vue sur la ville, et qui correspond à mes gouts oui, si elles se ressemblent toutes alors non, ca n'a aucune importance.

-Nous vous ferrons visiter nos suites, pour que vous puissiez vous faire un avis.

-Est-ce que les suites sont nettoyées après chaque usage ?

-Absolument. Même quand une personne réserve exclusivement une chambre, elle est nettoyée après chacun de ses passages.

-Bien…

-Est-ce que vous souhaitais consommées de la nourriture ou des boissons, à un moment en particuliers ? Par ce que nous avons un chef étoilé dans nos rang, qui se chargera de concocté les plats de votre choix. De plus, si vous souhaitait consommée un vin ou une boisson en particuliers, nous pouvons aussi nous en procurer.

_-J'avoue que me nourrir après une partie de jambe en l'air est mon péché mignon, sa fait du bien de reprendre des forces._ Oui je serai intéressé ?

-Avant ou après avoir accéder à votre chambre ?

-Après et est-ce que mon escorte partagera mon repas ?

-Si vous souhaitais manger en privé, nous pouvons…

-Non, au contraire, je préférerai partager mon repas avec quelqu'un. _La fin de ma phrase lui avait fait relever la tête vers moi, et avait recollé son sourire sur son visage._

-Concernant les escortes, je tiens à rappeler que vos rapports se baseront sur le respect et sur le consentement. L'escorte est là pour votre plaisir avant tout, mais, vous avez aussi droit de donner du plaisir à l'escorte, même si ce n'est pas obligatoire.

-Entendu.

\- Donc, est-ce que vous souhaitais donner du plaisir à votre escorte, et même si vous accepter, ce ne seras pas obligatoire ?

-Je le souhaite, oui.

-Vu votre réponse, je dois vous informer, que les escortes ont aussi des gouts que vous devrez respectez.

-J'imagine que j'aurai une fiche qui récapitule le gout de mes escortes. C'est cela ? _J'onn hocha la tête et poursuivi ses questions._

-Bon, est ce que vous seriez d'accord pour recevoir des marques, comme des suçons sur votre corps ?

-Ca ne me dérange pas d'en avoir tant que ce n'est pas sur une zone exposée à la vue de tous. _Son sourire venait de s'agrandir._

-Dans quelles tenue souhaitais vous retrouvez vos escortes ? Voulez vous qu'ils soient dans une position particulière ? Et est-ce que vous souhaitais que vos escortes soient entièrement épilées ?

Plus facile les questions, hein ? Il a rigolé un peu, comme si il lisait dans mes pensées. J'ai répondu à toutes ces questions concernant la tenue et l'entretien des escortes. Une fois terminé il me signala qu'il rester qu'une poignée de questions sur les escortes.

-Est ce que vous souhaitais avoir des hommes et des femmes pour escortes ?

-Seulement des femmes. _Son sourire, s'était cette fois encore plus agrandit._

-Vous avez des préférences physiques, en particuliers.

-Qu'insinuez vous, pour être plus précis ?

-Vous préférez les blondes ou les brunes ?

-J'ai un penchant pour les blondes._ Ces yeux s'étaient mis à brillaient._

-Yeux claires ou foncé ?

-Claires. _Son sourire s'agrandissait de plus en plus._

-Des préférences concernant leur mensuration ?

-Je me fiche si elles sont rondes ou minces. Par contre leur tour de poitrines ne doit pas être énorme. J'ai aussi un penchant pour les femmes légèrement musclé. Lorsque je dis musclé, je ne m'attends pas à une personne masculine, dont les muscles sont omniprésents, je m'attends à une personne dont les muscles soit visibles, une personne qui prend soin d'elle-même, tout en restant féminines. _Il hocha la tête et prit note de ce que je venais de dire, le tout avec son sourire._

-Vous souriez, et ce depuis tout à l'heure, il y a une raison particulière à cela ?

-Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas paraitre moqueur. _Il marqua une pause._ Il se trouve mademoiselle Luthor, que vos préférences, corresponde parfaitement à l'une de nos escortes. Et il se trouve que cette escorte à exactement les même les gouts que vous.

-Je vois… c'est vraiment surprenant.

-C'est la première fois en 14 ans que je vois cela, c'est pour ca que je souriais.

-_ Sa révélation m'avait laissé bouche bée, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une âme sœur sexuelle. Une âme sœur… cette simple pensée me faisait rougir. J'onn me lançait un regard doux, je vais bientôt croire qu'il lit réellement dans mes pensées. D'ailleurs je me demande si elle est disponible ce soir._ Est-ce qu'elle est disponible ce soir ?

-Oui elle est disponible ce soir. _Mon cœur rata un battement._ Merci beaucoup mademoiselle Luthor, nous avons toutes les informations nécessaires. Généralement, si le client n'est pas pressé, nous lui demandons de revenir le lendemain histoire de trouver la meilleure escorte possible entretemps. Cependant, dans votre cas, nous pouvons vous offrir une chambre des ce soir si vous le désirer.

-Je… _Il m'avait prise de court. Il y'a quelques heures, je ne m'imaginais pas venir ici. Il y'a quelques heures, je ne me serais jamais baisser à répondre à ces questions. __**Jamais**__, ca ne me ressemble pas. Il vient de me proposer de prendre une chambre, et sa proposition m'avait fais réaliser dans quelle situation j'étais. _Je…

\- Ecouté mademoiselle Luthor, je sens que vous êtes incertaine. Je vous propose d'y réfléchir cette nuit, et je demanderai à l'escorte de rester disponible cette semaine. _Il termina sa phrase avec un sourire indulgent et attendit patiemment ma réponse._

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Ma décision est déjà prise.

_Voila c'est la fin de se second chapitre, j'espère que vous avez appréciez._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, j'en prends compte évidemment._

_Concernant la fréquence de publication, je me donne entre 3 semaines et un mois avant chaque nouveau chapitre._

_Je vais également répondre à mes reviews sous chaque chapitre :_

Erec : Merci pour ta review, j'ai pris en compte ta remarque, et j'ai corrigé au maximum toutes mes erreurs. Si jamais il y'en a encore, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir.

DroDroV : Hey ! Merci énormément pour ta review, et j'espère que les prochains chapitres vont te plaire, mais surtout te surprendre.


	3. Et vous, vous étes ?

Bonne lecture pour ce troisième chapitre.

**DEO – 23h55  
P.D.V LENA**

-Non ?  
-Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Ma décision est déjà prise. Je vais prendre une chambre. _Un Luthor ne doit jamais se montrer hésitant, et assumeras les conséquences de ses choix. Pouvons-nous visiter les suites, comme convenu ?_

Ma réponse l'avait quelque peu décontenancé, il me regarde à présent avec des yeux écarquillé de surprise. Il se racla la gorge et se remit à sourire.

-Bien sur mademoiselle, veuillez me suivre.

Il se leva de sa chaise et m'invita à faire de même, une fois sorti de la pièce, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Et appuya, cette fois, sur le bouton du dernier étage sans utiliser de clef. La montée fut longue, très peu étonnant quand on sait que l'hôtel possède 22 étages. Encore une fois c'est un bip sonore qui nous accueilli.  
Ce dernier étages contenait trois suites, très éloigné l'une de l'autre. La première suite se trouvait à une dizaine de mètre sur ma droite, la seconde à quelque mètres en face de moi et la troisième à une dizaine de mètres sur ma gauche.

-Ce soir nos meilleures suites sont libres, nous pouvons donc toutes les visiter. Commençons par celle de gauche.

Je le suivis vers cette suite qu'il ouvrit grâce à une carte magnétique. La suite est plongé dans une lumière blanche, au sol on retrouvait un parquet claire et blanc, et elle est basique elle est constitué de deux chambres. La première chambre était en face de l'entrée c'était une sorte de salon. Il y'a une baie vitrée qui offre une magnifique vue sur national city, juste devant cette baie, se tient un canapé et deux fauteuils noirs qui fait contraste au papier peint blanc de la pièce. En face de ces canapés un écran plasma est accroché au mur. Il y'a également une table à manger en verre, placé derrière l'un des fauteuils, entouré de quatre chaises. La deuxième chambre, est ornée d'un lit deux places avec des couvertures blanches, il y'a également une table à chevet noir de chaque côté du lit et une lampe à chevet sur chaque table. A droite du lit une autre baie vitrée montrant national city, et à gauche du lit la salle de bain. Cette salle de bain avait une douche à l'italienne et une baignoire, et était également de couleur blanche.

-Pouvons-nous voir les autres suites ?

-Bien sûr. _Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea, à ma grande surprise, vers la suite de droite, et non celle du milieu qui est plus proche._

-Je préfère continuer avec celle de droite. _Il avait déclaré ca, avec un grand sourire mystérieux plaqué sur son visage._

J'opinai et le laissa m'ouvrir la porte. Cette suite est plongée dans une lumière jaune. A ma grande surprise, elle ressemblait en tout point à la première, excepté les couleurs qui sont différentes. Les murs portaient un bleu électrique qui s'accordait au blanc des fauteuils et des lampes à chevet. La salle de bain était la même, et la vue portait sur une autre partie de la ville.  
Une fois la visite terminée, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la dernière suite. Avant de l'ouvrir, il hésita une seconde, et se retourna vers moi.  
Je vous laisse l'ouvrir. Il me tendit la carte avec son sourire mystérieux. J'attrapai la carte et ouvrit la porte.

Cette suite est juste à tomber par terre. En face de la porte d'entrée, une immense baie vitrée prenait toute la longueur et la largeur du mur de la suite, avec une vue panoramique sur national city. La suite contenait trois chambres, elle était éclairée d'une lumière blanche avec quelques spots rouges et le sol est en parquet brun cette fois. A gauche de la porte d'entrée, il y avait un canapé gris en forme de L, contre le mur, avec une table basse en verre devant. Sur cette table on pouvait apercevoir un vase. A gauche de la porte, faisant contraste au mur blanc, une cheminé électrique noir, d'un mètre cinquante de longueur environ, se trouvait en dessous d'un écran plasma de la même longueur. Ce tout faisait face à un salon Viktor de couleur grise, qui reposait sur un tapis blanc. Au dos de ces deux salons, on pouvait apercevoir une grande table grise pale, en bois ronde qui était entouré de six chaises fauteuil noires. La première chambre se trouvait à droite de cette table, derrière le salon avec la cheminée. La porte de la chambre était en bois coulissante de couleur brun claire. En coulissant cette porte en tombait nez à nez avec une bibliothèque en bois massif, un peu plus claire que le parquet, à moitié pleine qui recouvrait tout le mur. A gauche, entre la porte et la bibliothèque on retrouvait un tapis en laine grise, sur lequel reposait un bureau également en bois massif qui s'accordait à la bibliothèque. Se bureau était en face de la baie vitrée et donc avait une vue panoramique sur la ville. Au dessus du bureau on retrouvait un iMac avec son clavier et sa souris sans fil. A gauche de l'iMac on retrouvait un porte stylo, noir, qui contenait deux stylos mont blanc dont l'un des deux était en plume. A droite contre le mur une sorte de pouf géante noire se tenait à côté d'une table basse en bois noir. Surement un côté détente pour la lecture. Mes yeux n'avaient pas cessé d'être attiré par tous les livres qui était disposé sur l'étagère.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

-Je pense qu'il faut absolument que je jette un coup d'œil à tous ces livres.

-Et que pensez-vous de la chambre ?

-La vue est à couper le souffle. La décoration est de bon goût, tantôt modernes, tantôt classique. J'apprécie particulièrement les couleurs utilisé.

-J'en suis ravi. Si vous appréciez les couleurs utilisés alors, vous devriez visiter la chambre principale.

Je hochai la tête et me dirigea vers la porte de sortie de ce bureau. En face de cette porte, j'aperçois la porte de la chambre à coucher. Elle était de la même couleur est était également coulissante. Je traversai le salon et ouvrit la porte, tout le sol était en laine blanc. A droite on pouvait admirer la vue sur national city, afin de profiter de cette vue, deux chaises et un table basse étaient disposés à côté du mur. En face de la porte d'entrée une autre porte coulissante appartenant à la salle de bain, et a gauche, on retrouvait le lit encerclaient d'une table de chevet noir des deux côtés. C'était un lit baldaquin noir avec, pour rideau, de la soie rouge, la taille du lit était énorme, et pouvait contenir jusqu'à trois personnes. A droite du lit à côté de la table de chevet, on pouvait retrouver une autre porte, qui menait à un dressing. Les toilettes se trouvaient dans une pièce différente de la salle de bain. La salle de bain était grandiose, en plus d'une douche italienne XXL, la baignoire faisait aussi office de jacuzzi, et le tout pouvait admirer la ville grâce à une baie vitrée, dont le verre était antibuée. Cette suite était réellement magnifique.

-J'espère que c'est à la hauteur de vos attentes.

-Ca a même à les dépasse. Je me demandais, comment ca se fait que cette chambre ne soit pas encore réservé ? Elle est magnifique.

-Cette chambre été réservé par un riche, mais vieil homme durant cinq ans. Depuis sa mort, seul une dizaine de personne sont venus ici. Et personne ne la réserver, par ce qu'il ne peuvent pas se permettre un tel investissement.

-Je pensais que seuls des personnes aisés venait ici ?

-C'est le cas, _devant mon regard confus, il reprit. _C'est le cas, mais parfois, il se peut que certaines choses soient cher et ce même pour des personnes aisées.

Je souhaite réserver cette suite. _Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Lena, il y'a une heure t'étais même pas sûr de venir et maintenant tu loue cette chambre._

_-Il me jeta un regard confus._ Etes-vous sûre mademoiselle ?

_-Non ! _Oui.

-Laissez moi vous présentez les frais d'ab…

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, _il portait encore un regard confus._ Envoyez le reçu à mon bureau, mon assistante se chargera de tout payer.

-Bien mademoiselle. Sachez qu'au moment ou vous réserverez cette suite, vous pourrez y avoir accès à n'importe quel moment avec ou sans escorte. Vous aurez aussi le droit, de ramener des affaires personnels, des dossiers ou des livres. Considérez cette suite comme votre propre maison.

Je le regardai et il me souriait gentiment. A partir de maintenant je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais tendu, réellement tendu.

-Avant de contactez l'Escort, j'ai encore quelque informations à vous transmettre.

-Je vous écoute.

-Mademoiselle Luthor, vous venez de réserver notre meilleur suite, ce qui implique, que vous comptait revenir dans notre établissement. Lors de votre prochaine visite, si vous voulez une escorte. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous rendre à la réception, ils vous donneront une feuille avec les escortes disponible est compatible, vous n'aurait qu'a choisir votre escorte, puis vous pourrez vous rendre dans votre chambre. On vous enverra une carte de la chambre avec le reçu et les documents signés à votre bureau. J'espère avoir été le plus clair possible.

-C'est clair, ne vous inqui… _Avant que je puisse terminer ma phrase en entendit des coups à la porte d'entrée. J'onn s'excusa et se dirigea vers celle ci. Un peu plus tard il revint vers moi et me tendit mon sac à main._

-Tenez, j'ai pensé que vous en auriez surement besoin.

-Merci.

-Je vais vous laissez mademoiselle, n'hésitez pas à me demander au prêt de la réception en cas de besoin. Votre escorte devrait bientôt être là, elle possède une carte de la chambre.

-Oui je vois, je vais, humm, l'attendre.

-Bonne soirée mademoiselle.

-Bonne soirée.

Sur ces mots il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre, mon anxiété augmentait de plus en plus. Pour me détendre, je pris mon portable de mon sac, déposa mon sac sur la table basse, et m'assit sur une chaise. J'avais deux messages de Maggie et des mails du bureau. J'ouvris les messages de Maggie, elle me demandait si on pouvait déjeuner ensemble demain avec Alex. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu que je ne serai dispo qu'à 14 heures, qu'elle n'avait qu'à m'envoyer l'adresse et que je les rejoindrai.

**DEO, suite de Lena – 00h10  
P.D.V Lena**

Après avoir répondu à Maggie, je me mis à répondre à quelques mails de L-Corp. Au bout d'un moment j'entendis le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, ce qui me fit arrêter dans l'envoi de mes messages et me fit relevait la tête. J'entendais des pas se diriger vers la chambre, je posai mon téléphone sur la table, et là, je l'aperçu, illuminé par la lumière blanche, un **ange** se tenait en face de moi.

Une femme aux cheveux dorée, tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, avec des yeux d'un bleu si pure. Elle devait avoir à peu près mon âge, et elle ne portait qu'une porte jarretelle bleue pétrole. Cette couleur faisait ressortir la clarté de ces yeux. Son manque d'habit me permettait d'admirer ses abdos tracés, ses bras finement musclé et ses jambes finement ciselé. Merde, je me sentais rougir, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Etait-ce à cause de sa nudité ? De sa beauté ? Ou de sa musculature apparente ? Peut être le tout.  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je la dévisageait ouvertement, et qu'aucune de nous n'avait dis un mot. Elle regardait par terre et rougissais légèrement. Adorable.

\- Bonsoir…  
\- Bonsoir… _sa voix était tellement chaude, tellement belle, cette femme est un ange.  
_\- Je suis…  
\- Lena Luthor.  
\- Et vous, vous êtes... _Elle releva sa tête, et répondit avec un petit sourire avant de le camoufler.  
_\- Oh, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux chérie. _Elle n'est pas humaine, pour réussir à me faire rougir et à m'exciter avec une phrase comme celle là, elle ne doit pas être humaine.  
_\- J'imagine que je te trouverai un surnom. _Et maintenant on est au tutoiement, bien joué Luthor, tu la tutoie sans même connaître son nom.  
_\- Vous aimeriez, que je vous donne un surnom ?  
\- Lena, juste Lena. Ca m'ira très bien, et je t'en pris tutoie moi, on doit surement avoir le même âge.  
\- Vous êtes sûre Lena ?  
\- Oui

Elle me fixa du regard.

\- Alors Lena, est ce que tu me laisseras prendre soin de toi ce soir ? _A la fin de sa phrase, elle se mit à doucement s'approcher de moi.  
_\- Je… _Sa question venait d'assécher ma gorge, sa capacité de passer d'une fille docile, timide à une femme confiante et joueuse, me rendait folle. Ca promiscuité m'empêchais de garder l'esprit claire._ Je… _Je ne pus finir ma phrase qu'elle s'installa sur mes genoux, ses deux jambes m'encerclant . Elle passa ces deux bras derrière ma nuque, et, plongea ses yeux dans les miens.  
_\- Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. _Elle n'avait pas quitté mes yeux de son regard, et rapprochait son visage du mien._

Elle m'embrassa.

Ses lèvres, s'étaient posé délicatement sur les miennes, avant de se retirer, laissant un goût sucré. Je rapprochait à nouveau mon visage du sien, et captura ses lèvres entre les miennes. Je me mis d'abord, à l'embrasser chastement, avant d'y mettre plus d'entrain, en demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Notre baiser devenait de plus en plus fiévreux, de plus en plus intense, lorsqu'un gémissement émana de ma gorge. Elle recula son visage et me regarda dans les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient dilatée, elle se leva de mes genoux et me tendit ses mains. Je pris ses mains et me redressa, elle me tira vers le lit, à quelques pas de celui-ci, elle passa dans mon dos. A présent je sentais ses doigts me caressait la nuque, puis se diriger vers la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Tout en baissant doucement ma fermeture éclair, elle déposa ses lèvres sur mon cou, me faisant frissonner par la même occasion. Une fois son action principale terminée, elle descendit délicatement ma bretelle droite, et embrassa toute la peau qu'elle libérait, avant de faire de même avec ma bretelle gauche. Je me mordais la lèvre afin de ne pas gémir, je n'ai jamais été aussi excité de ma vie, cette fille est juste sexy, sensuelle, merde je perdais clairement le fil, et vu le sourire que je sentais contre ma peau, elle a du remarquer mon état.

-Lève tes bras. _Elle venait de susurrer à mon oreille._

J'obéis et elle me retira ma robe en la passant par le dessus, tout en prenant soin de me frôler les hanches, les côtes puis les bras. Après avoir retiré ma robe, me laissant en lingerie de dentelle noire, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes.  
Elle déposa ma robe sur le lit, me prit par les hanches, et me retourna. Encore une fois elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et sans quitter mes lèvres, me fit reculer, avant de délicatement me faire asseoir sur le lit. Elle se redressa, et m'adressa un regard fiévreux.

-Grimpe.

-Pardon ?

-Grimpe sur le lit. _Un sourire moqueur était plaqué sur son visage._

Je m'appliquai à la tâche, elle me regardait faire. Puis, elle monta sur le lit, et s'approcha de moi, telle une féline, à quatre pattes. Elle se positionna au dessus de moi, et traça des baisers papillons sur tout mon corps, passant de mon cou à ma clavicule, puis continua entre mes seins, contourna mon nombril et s'arrêta au dessus de ma culotte. Elle se releva.

-Redresse-toi.

Elle s'approcha de moi, passa ses bras dans mon dos, et plongea sa tête dans mon cou. Elle m'embrassait, me mordiller, et me lécher le cou, tout en dégrafant mon soutien gorge. Un gémissement quitta ma gorge, elle me rendait folle, elle le savait et elle en jouait. Elle retira mon soutien gorge, libérant mes seins. A la vue de mes tétons relevés, elle se lécha les lèvres, et elle déposa un baiser sur mon sein droit, puis se mit à lécher mon téton et à le sucer, provoquant d'autres gémissements. Elle délaissa mon sein droit pour le gauche tout en massant le droit. Je sentais à présent sa main libre se diriger vers mon entrejambe, ce qui double mon excitation. Sa main rentra en contact avec ma boule de nerf, et si je n'étais pas envahi par mon excitation, j'aurai eu honte de toute l'humidité que j'émettais à son contact. Elle massa délicatement mon clitoris, faisant grimper mon excitation, puis à mon désespoir, abandonna toutes ses activités, pour se placer entre mes cuisses.  
Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. D'un coup sec, elle retira ma culotte, puis elle releva mes jambes et les plaça sur ses épaules. Elle embrassa l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite, et souffla sur ma boule de nerf, me faisant cambrer le dos. Je sentis sa langue me lécher, elle mordiller sucer, elle me faisait languir.

-Putainnnnn, j'en veux plus. _Je gémissais et me tortillait, recherchant plus de contact._

-T'en veux plus ?

-OUI

Sans plus attendre, elle me pénétra d'un doigt, sans que sa langue ne s'arrête. Elle le bougeait doucement me laissant m'habituer à la sensation, sans plus d'attentes elle rajouta deux doigts et accéléra le rythme.

-T'en veux plus ?

-Je… _les gémissements dans ma gorge m'empêchaient de former une simple phrase. Je la sentais accélérer de plus en plus le rythme, me rapprochant de mon orgasme. _T-tellement proche.

Elle accéléra encore plus le rythme, jusqu'à ce que mon orgasme me fauche et me fit libérer un rauque gémissement. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de remettre de mon orgasme, qu'elle se remit à lécher mon humidité, et me pénétra avec sa langue. C'est avec quelques coups de langues bien placé, qu'elle me fauche un second orgasme, puis un troisième.

-Et maintenant Lena, t'en veux toujours plus ? _C'est avec un sourire moqueur qu'elle avait dit ca_.

-Et puis merde.

C'était moi qui avait littéralement sauté sur elle en collant mes lèvres aux siennes, et en la chevauchant. Je lui dégrafait son soutiens gorge avec hâte, et lui ôta sa culotte avant de la faire languir, puis jouir.  
Notre ébat avait duré longtemps, je ne pourrai dire combien, j'avais perdu la notion du temps. A la fin de notre ébat, nous étions à bout de souffle couché sur le lit. Après avoir récupéré notre souffle j'amorçais gentiment

-C'était…

-Intense.

-Je comptais dire brillamment réussis, mais intense marche également. _Elle rigola de son rire scintillant, puis se releva pour remettre ces sous-vêtements._

-Je m'en vais.

-Tu pourrai rester encore un peu.

-C'est ta première fois ici n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Généralement la première fois on laisse aux clients de l'intimité pour qu'il puisse mettre de l'ordre dans leurs pensées. _Elle se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa._

-Dans ce cas je devrai partir aussi. _J'avais dis cela tout en remettant mes sous-vêtements_

-Tu peux rester si tu le souhaites.

-Non, j'ai une réunion tôt demain, et j'ignore quelle heure il est. Je devrai probablement y aller. J'avais récupéré ma robe. Est-ce que tu peux hum ?

-J'arrive

Elle se plaça derrière moi et remonta sensuellement ma fermeture éclair, je sentais son souffle sur ma nuque.

-Dire qu'il y'a quelques heures je te l'avais retiré. _Elle conclut avec un baiser sur mon cou et s'en alla, laissant simplement son odeur._

**DEO – 03h48  
P.D.V LENA**

Après être sorti de la chambre, je me dirigeai vers la réception de l'hôtel.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, mademoiselle Luthor que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je voudrais parler à monsieur j'onn j'onzz, s'il vous plaît.

-Naturellement, mademoiselle si vous voulez bien patienter. Je vous invite à rejoindre une de nos tables afin de l'attendre en étant plus à l'aise.

-Merci.

Quelques instants plus tard une femme vint vers moi, demandant si je souhaitais consommer quelque chose. A l'heure qu'il était une tisane me paraissait être le meilleur choix. Elle prit en note ma commande et s'éloigna.

-Mademoiselle Luthor ? Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui monsieur j'onzz, asseyez vous je vous en pris.

**Bureau de Lena Luthor – 9h07  
P.D.V General**

Lena, des lunettes de soleil plaqué devant ses yeux,venait d'arriver à son bureau, pour la première fois en retard depuis qu'elle avait pris l'entreprise.

-Bonjour Eve, rejoins-moi dans mon bureau. s'il te plait.

-Oui, mademoiselle.

Lena rentra dans son bureau déposa son sac, et retira ses lunettes. Elle grimaça au contact de ses yeux avec la lumière, résultat de sa courte nuit se faisait ressentir. Elle était arrivé chez elle vers 4h30 et avait dû se lever à 8h00. Eve venait de toquer à la porte, puis s'engouffra dans la pièce, un sachet à la main.

-Tenez, je vous ai pris des comprimé contre le mal de tête ?

-Je n'ai pas réellement mal à la tête. Je suis seulement épuisé, j'ai très peu dormi hier.

-Pourrais-je vous demandais, ce qui vous a maintenu éveillé ?

_-Le rouge ne tarda pas à colorer les joues de la PDG, _Eh bien, hum, j'étais occupé. quoi qu'il en soit, je vous ai demandé de venir afin que vous me résumer cette journée, je suis déjà en retard, et je préfère ne pas commettre d'autre erreur.

-oui madame, alors pour commencer, vous avez une réunion à 10h avec le PDG de la filière pharmaceutique. Ensuite à 16h vous avez un rendez vous avec les nouveaux fournisseurs, et pour finir, vous avez deux réunions, une à 18h et l'autre à 21h. _A la fin de sa phrase, lena soupira, une longue journée l'attendais alors qu'elle était déjà lessivée._

-Merci eve. Ah oui je déjeune avec maggie et Alex aujourd'hui, juste apres ma premiere reunion. Informe Franck que je sortirai de là vers 13h45.

-C'est noté, autre chose?

-Non, ce sera tout.

Eve, sourit, et s'en alla du bureau en fermant la porte derrière elle. Lena se trouvait à présent seule, perdu dans ses pensées. La nuit dernière, avait été tellement bénéfique, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Tout en rêvassant, Léna repris des dossier en attente. Une heure plus tard, Ève revint dans son bureau l'informant que sa réunion allait commencer.

**Bureau de Lena Luthor – 13h20 ****P.D.V General**

Léna venait de terminer sa réunion, et était maintenant entrain de boucler quelques dossier, avant de rejoindre maggie, au restaurant qu'elle avait préalablement choisi. Elle releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un toquer, elle invita la personne à rentrer. Ève marchait lentement vers lena, la tête baisser sur des feuilles. Ce n'est qu'à quelques mètres de Léna qu'elle releva la tête.

-Quelque chose, Ève? _Demanda Lena avec son éternel sourcil relevé._

-J'ai reçu lune enveloppe, pour vous.

-Et?

-Je l'ai ouverte pour la trier, et vérifier le contenu, tel que je suis supposé le faire.

-Oui, et ? _Léna commençait réellement à être agacé. _

-j'ai simplement été surprise de voir qu'elle provenait du D.E.O. _Un long silence régna._

-Et bien il se trouve que je suis rentrée tôt hier, vu que je n'avais rien à faire, et que Franck était disponible, je hum, me suis décidé d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Un coup d'œil?

-Oui un coup d'œil.

-Mademoiselle luthor, avec tout le respect que je vous dois. Je savais pertinemment que vous y rendriez, du moins je m'en doutait. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Franck de rester.

-D'accord… alors qu'est ce qui vous perturbe?

-Ce qui me perturbe, Léna, elle en avait oublié tout les barrières professionnel, c'est que je reçoive une facture de 800.000 dollar.

-Je ne vois toujours pas le problème. _Léna était une luthor elle a donc toujours baigné dans de l'argent, des sommes comme celle là ne la perturbait pas tant que cela._

-Lorsque j'ai vu ce montant, qui je sais de source sur est supérieur au tarif proposé, j'ai décidé de vérifier le reçu et de l'éplucher. J'ai vraiment était surprise de voir que vous aviez littéralement loué une chambre. _Un léger silence régna_. Mais, ma surprise n'a pas été aussi grande, lorsque j'ai découvert que vous aviez aussi loué une escorte.

-C'est personnelle, Ève. Et en plus, vous m'avez envoyé là-bas.

-Je le conçois Léna, si je vous ai proposé cela, c'est pour que vous puissiez vous détendre, pas vous attachez dès le premier soir.

-M'attacher ?

-Oui, que vous n'aimiez cela au point de tout abandonner. _Léna comprenait mieux, Ève s'inquiétait pour elle, elle craignait qu'un t'elle changement de situation, puisse changer Léna._

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Bien sûr, quelle piètre assistante je ferai sinon. _Léna souri à la fin de cette phrase, Ève était plus qu'une simple assistante, elle était aussi une des rares personnes, qu'elle pouvait considérer comme un amie. Depuis qu'elle l'avait engagé, Ève s'était donné corps et âme, et l'avait toujours épaulé._

-Merci Ève. Et pour ta gouverne, si j'ai pris cette chambre et cette escorte, c'est parce que tu avais raison, quand tu me disais que je ne prenait plus soin de moi même. La suite que j'ai réservé est simplement magnifique, et elle contient un bureau, me permettant de prendre du temps pour moi, et de travailler en cas de soucis, ou si j'ai besoin d'air. Quant à l'escorte, _Léna rougissais_, je préfère la compagnie d'une personne, donc je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'en rencontrer plusieurs.

-Je vois mademoiselle, est ce que, hum je peux vous poser une question?

-Bien sûr.

-Le service est il aussi performant qu'il l'affirme? Ou c'est surcote?

-Je ne répondrai pas à cette question. _Les joues de Léna s'enflammèrent donnant un début de réponse à Ève._

-Je vois, sinon concernant les feuilles reçues, j'ai des copies contenant des clauses de confidentialité et des règlements signé. En plus de cela, un règlement du DEO nous est également parvenu. J'ai aussi un formulaire sur vos goût culinaire, avec une carte à l'appuie, ainsi qu'une carte de chambre d'hôtel, et un téléphone portable.

Léna pris tous les documents et objets et y jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas le temps pour cela , elle devait rejoindre Maggie et Alex.

-Je vérifierai plus tard, pour l'instant je dois rejoindre mes amies pour déjeuner.

-Bien mademoiselle, Franck vous attends en bas. Je vais tout de même le rappeler.

-Ève?

-Merci, _Ève sourit_, et par pitié c'est Léna.

-Oui Léna.

C'est en souriant que l'assistante quitta le bureau, et c'est avec le même sourire que Léna rejoigna ses amies pour déjeuner.

**Restaurant italien – 14h15**

**P.D.V General**

Ça faisait une quinzaine de minute que Léna avait rejoint Alex et maggie au restaurant. La discussion allait de bon train, passant des préparations du mariage, au quotidien de lena.

-Alors Alex, comment ça se passe au FBI, tu as pu négocier pour avoir des vacances après ton mariage. Histoire de profiter de votre lune de miel.

-Il se trouve, que je dois recevoir une réponse dans une semaine, il doivent étudier mon dossier, d'ici là on croise les doigts.

-Je ne m'inquiètes pas trop, continua maggie, depuis que l'on se connaît, je ne t'ai jamais vu prendre un jour de repos. Il te donneront sûrement ces vacances, après tout, tu les a bien mérité.

-Et puis ça me permettera de passer du temps avec mon ex-fiancé.

C'est vraiment comme ça que tu va m'appeler après le mariage. _Elle souriait à cette blague._

-Je ne trouve pas d'autre surnom qui t'aille mieux, _Alex souriait aussi et embrassa sa fiancé , sous les yeux envieux de Léna. Ce n'est que la sonnerie du téléphone d'Alex qui interrompit leur baiser. Elle prit son téléphone et regarda qui l'appelait. _Excusez moi je dois répondre. _Elle quitta la table et pris l'appel. _

-C'est vraiment beau ce que vous avez.

-Merci lena, sinon toi, je crois que tu as quelque chose à me raconter.

-Ah bon ? _Avait-elle dit avec un sourire innocent._

-Non, pas à moi luthor. J'exige tous les détails, même les plus salaces.

_-Décidément son amie ne changerait jamais. _Eh bien hier soir j'y….

-Désolé les filles, l'interrompit Alex, c'est ma petite sœur qui vient de m'appeler. Elle est dans le coin, et je lui ai proposé de manger avec nous. Si ça te dérange pas.

-Non, non pas du tout, au contraire je serai ravie de faire sa connaissance.

-C'est vrai que lena est ouverte au rencontre ces dernier temps.

_-Lena jeta un regard noir à maggie et se retourna vers Alex._ Je ne savais que t'avais une petite sœur.

-Oui elle vient d'emménager il y'a quelques mois. Elle était à midvale avec mes parents. Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup.

Une jeune femme, blonde avec un chignon libérant sa nuque et des lunettes de vue entra dans le restaurant. Elle portait un pantalon kaki, avec une chemise de la même couleur et un pull noir au dessus. Elle avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. Et s'excusait à toutes les personnes qu'elle effleurait. Léna ne pouvait pas la voir vu qu'elle lui tournait le dos, elle attendait patiemment que Kara vienne à table. C'est maggie qui l'accueillit en première.

-Toujours aussi gauche à ce que je vois.

-Bonjour maggie, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. _Elle avait pris maggie dans ses bras, puis s'était tourné vers Alex pour la prendre dans ses bras. _Salut Alex.

-Salut Kara. _Elles échangèrent quelque modalités puis maggie décida de présenter Kara à Léna. _

-Kara viens je vais te présenter mon amie, on était supposé déjeuner ensemble.

-Mince désolé, si j'ai interrompu vos plans.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ça me fait plaisir et puis ça ne la dérange pas. Au contraire elle sera très ravi de faire ta connaissance. _Léna se leva de sa chaise et se retourna pour voir pour la première fois Kara. _

-Bonjour.

_-Le sourire de Kara s'était fanés à la vue de Léna. _Bonjour. _Sa voix était timide, et incertaine._

-Je suis…

-Lena Luthor. _Le fait qu'elle est répondu au tac o tac avait perturbé Alex et Maggie. Par contre lena ne s'en formalisa pas, elle en avait l'habitude. _

-Et vous, vous êtes? _Léna lui tendait la main._

-Kara, Kara danvers, _Kara serra la main de Léna, au contact de leur deux mains, Lena eu comme un air de déjà vue. _

-Excusez moi Kara mais, est ce que l'on s'est déjà rencontré ?

_Encore une fois, c'est la fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Ce chapitre est assez long, mais c'était essentiel, je tenais vraiment à faire ces deux rencontres. J'ai également eu pas mal de retour sur le temps d'apparition des chapitres. Je détaillerai mes réponses, à ce sujet, à la suite._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, vos remarques ou commentaires. D'ailleurs je répond à toutes les reviews après chaque nouveau chapitre._

Réponse aux reviews:

MaraCapucin : Déjà merci pour ton retour, et on ce qui concerne Alex. Elle travail dans ma FanFiction avec le FBI, elle a rencontré maggie lors d'une scène de crime. Je préfère ne pas la mêler au DEO, sans pour autant lui retirer son emploi de base.

NatsuShizu89: Merci pour ton retour, j'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes.

DroDroV: Salut, et je suis contente que l'entretien t'ai plut, j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Même si c'était gênant. Concernant la fréquence de publication, il faut savoir qu'un chapitre me prend entre 7 et 8 heure d'écriture. Malheureusement je n'ai pas plus d heures à consacrer pour l'écriture par semaine. Donc il me faut deux semaine à trois semaine pour conclure l'écriture, et je rajoute une heure environ pour la relecture. Parfois il m'arrive d'avoir plus de temps, donc je finis plus tôt. Mais pour l'instant c'est le rythme qui m'est imposé. J'essaierai tout de même de publier le plus rapidement possible.

Lena frayer : Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, et comme je l'ai cité juste avant, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour publier chaque semaine. Mais j'essaierai de publier le plus tôt possible.

Hariana Halone : Merci beaucoup d'apprécier mon contenu, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Et pour le rythme de publication, je l'ai expliqué précédemment, je n'ai pas réellement le temps de publier fréquemment, mais bon j'essaierai de le faire le plus rapidement possible. A très bientôt ;).


	4. Dur en affaires

**PDV KARA**

**Restaurant italien – 15h20**

-Excusez moi Kara mais, est ce que l'on s'est déjà rencontré ? _Mince si elle me reconnaît je suis foutu._

-Non, je pense que c'est la première fois que l'on se croise.

-Tu la immédiatement reconnu, _s'exclama Maggie._

-Sé_rieusement Maggie. _Lena Luthor est une personnalité publique, je me dois de la connaître.

-Tu te le dois ?

-Lena, _c'était Maggie qui venait de s'exprimer,_ Kara est un reporter. Elle s'est installé ici, pour débuter sa carrière.

-Oui, voilà.

-Assieds-toi Kara. Nous étions sur le point de commander.

J'opinai, et constata que la seule place disponible était à cote d'elle. C'est parfait, au moins elle ne verra pas constamment mon visage, Lena demanda au serveur de rajouter un couvert et de me ramener un menu.

-Kara, prend ma place, à cote d'Alex. J'imagine qu'elle t'a manqué.

-C'est gentil Maggie, mais ne te dérange p...

-Voyons Kara, ça ne me dérange pas. _A la fin de sa phrase, elle s'installa à coté de Lena, me laissant, sa place en face de celle-ci._

-Merci...

-t'as qu'à dire que ça te tues de t'asseoir à coté de moi.

-Non, Alex voyons, si je suis dépité c'est parce que... je... euh j'ai faim, voilà, j'ai faim. _A la fin de ma phrase, Alex et Maggie me renvoyèrent un regard compatissant à la surprise de Lena. Devant le regard surpris de Lena, Maggie se mit à lui expliquer la situation._

-Lena, je vais t'appendre une importante leçon, lorsque Kara a faim, il faut à tout prix subvenir à tous ses besoins, et je dis bien TOUS ses besoins.

-Voyons, Maggie tu dramatises. _Je sentais mes joues se coloraient._

-La dernière fois à Noël, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi Eliza avait cuisiné deux dindes. Ce n'est que lorsque tu avais finis d'en gober une toute entière que j'avais capté l'information. Et crois moi Lena, si Alex ne l'avait pas arrêté elle aurait aussi mangé la seconde dinde. _Franchement maggie…_

-Pour ma défense, je …

-Kara, je suis ta grande sœur, et crois moi, t'as aucun bon argument. T'es un estomac sur pattes.

-Oui, enfin je...

-Stop Kara, Alex a raison. Assume qui tu es vraiment Kara. J_e deviens de plus en plus mal à l'aise, c'est vraiment gênant de me faire afficher de cette sorte surtout en face d'elle._

-Je, hum... _je baisse ma tête par gène, je ne sais vraiment plus où me placé. C'est la voix de Lena qui me fit sortir de mes pensées._

-Donc, tu es une reporter ? _Je relevai me tête vers elle, et la remercie du regard._

-Oui c'est exact.

-Et tu es venue à national city pour commencer ta carrière ? _Je hochai la tête_. Tu as des idées d'ou tu vas commencer, ou tu as peut être une firme ou un magasine que tu veux intégrer ?

-J'aimerai bien rejoindre Catco magasine, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient un bon rapport avec leur lecteur. Et mon but et de toujours me tenir proche des lecteurs, ainsi que de leur transmettre le maximum de mon savoir.

-Tu as déjà postulé ? Me demanda Alex.

-Oui j'ai déposé ma candidature. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est Cat Grant qui fait passer les entretiens, elle n'y va pas de mains mortes, et ce n'est pas si facile de l'impressionner.

-J'ai rencontré Cat à de nombreux évènement, si tu veux un conseil, reste toi même, elle n'aime pas les faux semblant et les paillettes. Elle respecte l'humilité et le travaille acharné.

-Ca correspond totalement à Kara.

-Ca ira alors.

-Les filles. _Maggie venait de prendre une voix grave_. C'est un sujet très important que je me dois d'aborder. _Devant nos regards interrogatifs elle continua._ Devrais-je prendre des pates ou une pizza. J_e rigolai a sa blague, d'un coup mon rire se fana, en entendant celui de Lena. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais rire._

-Kara, tu vas bien. T'es toute rouge. _S'inquiéta ma sœur_.

-J'ai juste un peu chaud ça va aller. Bon, on peut commander. _Ma phrase avait arraché un sourire au trois filles._

-Un estomac sur pattes.

-Oui on peut commander, Kara._ Lena ne fit que regardai dans la direction du serveur pour qu'il vienne._

-Un jour, il faudra vraiment que tu m'explique, comment tu fais ce tour de passe-passe.

_-Lena souriait d'un air innocent_. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je peux prendre vos commandes mesdames?

-Oui, _Lena commença_, je vais prendre une salade césar, et des tagliatelles aux saumons. Maggie ?

-Je vais prendre, une salade césar et une pizza quatre fromages.

-Pour ma part, je vais prendre des lasagnes, aux fruits de mer.

-…

-Kara ?

\- Je... _mince, je n'arrive__ pas à me décider__. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurai commandé 5 ou 6 plats sans hésiter, mais la avec Lena, je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire remarquer. _Je vais prendre pareil que Maggie une salade césar, et une pizza quatre fromages s'il vous plait.

-Ca sera tout? _Je hochai la tête à contre cœur, puis lorsque je tournai la tête, je vis Lena me regarder en fronçant les sourcils, elle arqua un sourcil et se retourna vers le serveur._

-Un instant, je pense que je vais rajouter, quelque chose.

-T'es sûr Lena ?

-Oui Maggie, ne t'en fais pas. Pourriez-vous nous servir nos plats en double. _Nous étions toutes scotchées devant sa demande._

-Donc deux plats de chacune de vos commandes?

-C'est cela. Merci. _Le serveur tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la cuisine._

-T'as pété un câble ?

-Je te demande pardon?

-T'as faim à ce point? _Lena se retourna à nouveau vers moi_.

-Il y'a des journées, ou l'on peut se permettre des caprices, comme ça. _Je la remerciai et tourna du regard pour cacher les rougeurs sur mes joues._

Le reste du repas s'était passé sans autres accroches, et lorsque les plats arrivèrent, je ne pus, évidemment, résister à l'odeur alléchante, et dévora l'intégralité des plats.

Et a ma grande surprise, Lena n'avait pas du tout réagis face a la quantité de nourriture que j'engobais, elle avait l'air ailleurs, et cet air ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Maggie, qui tentais de lui parler depuis une bonne minute.

-Lena ? Lena ?

-Oui pardon.

\- T'as l'air ailleurs. C'est le boulot ? Ou peut être, _elle s'approcha de son oreille_, quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Maggie !

-Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, demanda Alex.

-Non, enfin si, mais ce n'est rien de sérieux_, je me demande si elle parle d'hier soir._

**PDV général**

**Restaurant italien – 15h55**

-vous venez de vous rencontrez ?

-oh oui, _avait déclaré Maggie avec un sourire taquin_. Hier soir pour être plus précise.

-oh, un coup d'un soir.

-Pas vraiment, _devant le regard perdu d'Alex elle continua_, nous allons nous revoir.

-tous les soirs pour être plus précise_, renchéris Maggie._

-_Lena lui jeta un regard noir._ Oui nous nous verrons souvent les soirs. _Elle avait finis sa phrase les joues cramoisies._

\- ne sois pas gêné Lena, _Alex arborait un sourire amuse,_ il n'ya rien de mal à avoir un sex-friend.

-un sex-friend qui n'est pas gratuit, pour être plus précise.

-Alex fronça les sourcils, t'es allé voir une pute ?_ À la fin de sa phrase Kara s'étouffa avec son morceau de pain,_ ca va aller Kara.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas j'ai du avaler de travers, _et comme si le ciel avait eu pitié de Kara, son téléphone sonna._ Excusez moi, _elle quitta la table et décrocha._

\- Donc t'es allé voir une pute ?

-une escorte de luxe, pour être plus précise

-Nous pouvons nous passer de ta précision Maggie. Et c'est Eve qui a tout arrangé, elle voulait que je décompresse, j'ai rencontré une fille très… aimable. Et voila.

\- Et voila, c'est tout ?

-C'est tout. _Etant donne les clauses de confidentialité qu'avait signée Lena elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus, et surement pas en face de deux agents_. On a passe la nuit ensemble et ca s'est arrêté la.

-tu comptes la revoir ?

\- Surement, si j'en ai envie. Elle bu une gorge de son vin histoire de clore le sujet. _Kara revint a ce moment là et s'assis le teint livide. _

\- T'as vu un mort sœurette.

\- Catco vient de m'appeler, ils sont intéressé par ma candidature et veulent que je passe l'entretien.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle ca, _Lena et Maggie hochèrent la tête_. Pourquoi t'as l'air si dégouté ?

\- je suis juste surprise, je ne m'attendais à une réponse aussi rapidement.

La suite du repas tourna autour de la candidature de Kara, oubliant les affaires de cœurs de Lena. Lena du écourter le repas pour retourner a son bureau, elle insista pour régler l'addition et salua les filles, elle embrassa Maggie et Alex puis vint le tour de Kara. Elle l'embrassa et échangea quelques mots avec elle.

-A une prochaine fois.

-A une prochaine fois.

**PDV General**

**Bureau Lena Luthor– 19h40**

Lena venait de s'affaler sur son bureau. Sa reunion de 19h avait commencer plus tôt , et avait duré 3 heures, il ne lui restait que sa reunion de 21h, et elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Elle se tourna sur sa chaise, pour profiter de la vue époustouflante de la ville. Elle ne pensait plus a rien, elle ne faisait que profiter de sa vue. La vibration de son téléphone la sorti de ses rêves, elle venait de recevoir le rapport de la conv-call par e-mail. Elle se retourna face à son bureau, et en voulant déposer son téléphone, elle remarqua l'enveloppe du D.E.O. Elle l'ouvra et sorti le contenu. Elle retrouva les clauses et contrats qu'elle avait signés sur place, ainsi qu'un règlement. Elle mit une trentaine de minutes à éplucher minutieusement ces documents, puis tenta de remplir le formulaire sur ces gouts culinaires, au bout de quelques minutes, elle décida de s'arrêter, elle trouverait l'inspiration plus tard. A présent il ne rester que deux objets sur sa table, la carte de sa chambre et un téléphone portable, dont le chargeur était dans l'enveloppe. La carte de sa chambre était dorée avec deux lignes noires. Le téléphone était basique, il était déjà prêt à l'emploi, elle déverrouilla l'écran, constatant qu'elle avait deux messages en attentes, elle passa outre, et se dirigea vers les contacts. Elle réalisa qu'elle en avait trois, celui de la réception de l'hôtel, celui de J'onn et un autre qui ne contenait pas de nom. A présent elle se dirigea vers son centre de notification. Elle avait deux messages non lu le premier message était de j'onn, il lui souhaitait à nouveau la bienvenue, et l'encourageait à personnaliser sa chambre, après tout c'était la sienne. J'onn l'informa également que le numéro sans nom appartenait à son escorte. Le second message était du numéro sans nom, elle l'avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt.

17H50 : « Bonjour Lena, je voulais juste te faire savoir, que tu pouvais me contacter des que tu le voulais, et vu que je t'appartiens à présent, _un frisson traversa la nuque de Lena_, je me libérerai a n'importe quelle moment.»

20H28 : « Bonsoir, c'est noté »

Son message était court et claire, du Lena Luthor tout craché. Elle reposa son téléphone et tenta à nouveau de remplir la fiche culinaire, et malgré la carte du restaurant, ce n'était pas une tache aisé pour elle. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes sans avoir écrit une lettre, elle reposa son stylo et croisa les bras. En regardant son nouveau combiné, une idée lui vint.

20H40:« t'es libre demain»

20H47:«oui, je le suis aujourd'hui également_» _

20H48:« non, je suis occupé ce soir on se voit demain à 23 heures au D.E.O. je passerai la nuit là-bas»

20H48:« à demain, 23H au D.E.O»

20H49:« a demain »

Elle rangea quelques affaires dans son sac et demanda à Eve de venir dans son bureau.

-Eve. Je dois partir tout de suite, j'ai quelque chose à régler, demandez à Steve de me remplacer pour la réunion de 21h, et pourriez vous contacter Franck ?

-Bien sur madame. Autre chose ?

-Oui, je ne serai de retour que dans deux jours. _Cette annonce fit froid dans le dos de Eve. En trois ans, jamais Lena ne s'était absenté de la sorte_. Si jamais il y'a une urgence contactez moi directement.

-Bien madame.

Eve quitta le bureau, contacta Franck, et informa Lena qu'il l'attendait. Sans plus tarder, Lena quitta le bâtiment pour rejoindre son chauffeur. Comme d'habitude il l'attendait galamment la portière ouverte.

-On s'en va au D.E.O. c'est l'adresse qu'Eve vous à donnée hier.

\- Bien madame.

Sans plus un mot Franck referma la porte derrière Lena et s'installa à son siège, avant de se diriger vers le D.E.O.

**PDV General**

**D.E.O– 21H15**

Une fois arrivé, Lena passa devant les gardes sans aucun souci et se retrouva à l'accueil.

-Bonsoir

-Bonsoir mademoiselle Luthor, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- J'aurai besoin de voir monsieur j'onzz

\- Bien sur mademoiselle, nous allons le contacter immédiatement, si vous voulez bien patientez dans notre salle d'attente. Quelqu'un vous tiendra au courant.

\- Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard une jeune femme l'invita à la suivre, et l'emmena au bureau de j'onn j'onzz. A la suite de quelques banales modalités, j'onn rentra dans le vif du sujet.

-Lena, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Je voulais vous remettre ma fiche sur mes gouts culinaires.

-Vous auriez pu le faire à l'accueil, ou même la faire envoyé par quelqu'un d'autre. J'imagine que vous avez besoin d'autre chose.

-En effet, j'aurai besoin que vous rajoutiez ceux de mon escorte.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Comme vous le savez, je compte partager mon repas avec mon escorte. Il serait dommage qu'elle n'ait pas accès à une nourriture qui puisse lui plaire.

-Lena, je…

-Il est de mon devoir de prendre soin de mon escorte, et cette action fait parti de mon devoir. Donc, puis-je compter sur vous ?

_-J'onn souria devant la ténacité de Lena,_ vous êtes dur en affaires vous, bon considérez cela comme fait.

-Alors je suis ravie.

-Avez-vous une autre requête ?

-Je venais également vous informer que je rapporterai quelques affaires. J'ai besoin que mon équipe connaisse le plan de l'hôtel.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ca Lena. Mon équipe peut s'occuper de votre déménagement. Quelque soit l'adresse, juste donnez la à la réception, et je les -enverrai là ou vous en aurez besoin.

-Merci j'onn. Sur ce je vais rentrer chez moi. Je dois encore préparer mon déménagement.

-Si vous voulez vous pouvez très bien rester ici ce soir. Vous n'aurez qu'à contacter notre service en chambre afin de vous concocter des plats ou pour un verre de vin.

-Non, pas se soir. J'ai encore quelques affaires à régler.

Lena quitta le bureau de j'onn et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle salua au passage la réceptionniste et lui indiqua les l'adresse ou elle aurait besoin de l'équipe de j'onn. Elle quitta ensuite le D.E.O et demanda à Franck de la raccompagner chez elle.

**PDV General**

**D.E.O : Chambre de Lena Luthor– 13h40**

Les hommes de j'onn venait de déposer le dernier carton, il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient été très efficace. En soi Lena, n'avait pas énormément d'affaire, seulement une dizaine de carton rempli de livre et de quelques dossiers. Elle savait à présent que si elle voulait changer d'air, elle pourrait travailler ou lire autre part que dans son bureau ou sur son divan. Lena mit une trentaine de minutes à ranger ses livres dans la bibliothèque. Elle s'installa sur le bureau, à coté de sa bibliothèque, et approfondit ses nouvelles recherches. Au bout d'un moment elle remarqua qu'un dossier lui manquer.

Je devrais envoyer Franck me le cherchais, chez Eve. _Son téléphone vibra._ Quand on parle du loup.

14h44:« N'oubliez pas de manger »

14H45:« Oui, oui, d'ailleurs j'ai du oublié un dossier sur mes nouvelles recherches. Il doit être sur mon bureau. Je vais envoyer Franck le récupérer. »

14H45 :« Je m'en occupe madame, je vais contacter Franck »

14H45:« Merci Eve »

**PDV General**

**D.E.O : Chambre de Lena Luthor– 22H59**

Lena était totalement plongé dans son travail, son chignon, ses sourcils froncés, ses lunettes sur son nez, ses doigts serrés sur son stylo, ses jambes croisés, son corps entier était concentré, rien ne pouvait la déconcentré, oui elle était tellement concentré qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure qu'il était, tellement concentré qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer, tellement concentré qu'elle ne vit pas son escorte s'adosser contre le mur. Son escorte la regarda travailler quelques minutes, il fallait avouer que Lena concentré, avec ses lunettes, et sa lèvre qui se nichait parfois entre ses dents, était absolument sexy. Lena fronça encore plus ses sourcils et se recula en soupirant de lassitude. Elle retira ses lunettes et se massa les tempes, elle avait a première vu l'air bloqué.

-Un problème ? _Lena tressailli à la voix de l'escorte_. Désolé je t'ai effrayé.

_-Un léger silence, permettant à Lena de se reprendre, régna._ Non, je suis juste surprise, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

-j'avais remarque que t'étais extrêmement concentré, _l'escorte s'approcha de Lena. _

-Oui, je travaille sur un nouveau projet, ca demande de la concentration et énormément de temps. _L'escorte recula légèrement la chaise de Lena, puis la contourna pour se mettre en face de celle-ci._

-Et tu viens de te percuter a un problème, _elle s'asseye sur les cuisses de Lena._

_-Lena savoura chacun de ses gestes et prit une grande inspiration_, en effet j'ai un problème au niveau de la conception.

-la conception, hein, l'escorte détacha les cheveux de Lena et libera son cou.

-Oui la forme requise est dur à concevoir, je n'arrive pas a trouver de compromis, _l'escorte posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Lena, faisant frissonner cette dernière, et traça un sillon de baiser le long de son cou montant vers sa mâchoire._

-Il serait possible que l'on trouve un compromis pour ce soir du moins.

-Ca dépend du type de compromis.

-Ce type la, _et l'escorte embrassa doucement mais intensément Lena_

-Je pense que c'est faisable pour ce type de compromis. Lena embrassa à nouveau son escorte

-Je vous pensez plus dur en affaires.

-Tout dépend du type d'affaires.

L'escorte rigola et entraina Lena dans un autre baiser.

_Voila voila, désole pour le retard, je suis en pleine période d'examen, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Si vous avez des suggestions, ou des remarques n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, j'en prendrai note. Sur ce, on se verra au prochain chapitre._

_Réponse aux reviews :_

Thegleek67 : Et oui la vie réserve de drôle de surprise. Plus sérieusement, j'ai voulu faire cette rencontre histoire de tracer un parallèle, entre Lena et son escorte avec Lena et Kara.

DroDroV : Hey ! Merci pour ta review, il faut savoir que la double identité de Kara est l'attrait le plus fascinant à mes yeux, il fallait que j'en joue. Et pour le rythme j'essaye reelement d'etre la plus rigoureuse, je vais essayer d'y consacrer un peu plus de temps mais je ne garantie rien.

Hariana Halone : Merci pour ta review, j'essaierai de publiez le plus régulièrement possible, mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, je suis en période d'examen, donc c'est un peu compliqué, mais bon je vais essayer de rentabiliser le plus de temps possible.

Tim kom Triku : Hey, merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que le contenu te plaise. Et j'espère que la suite te plaira également.


	5. prendre soin de toi

**PDV General**

**D.E.O : Chambre de Lena Luthor– 02h04**

Son escorte se releva, tors nu, sous le regard mi-interrogateur mi-amusé de Léna. Elle se dirigea vers le salon avant de revenir avec un téléphone semblable à celui que Lena avait reçu. Elle saisissait quelque chose puis déposa son téléphone sur la table à chevet, à côté du lit. La blonde prit la chemise de Lena et la porta, elle ferma petit à petit les boutons. Et à la grande surprise de Lena, des coups se firent entendre à la porte. L'escorte grimpa sur le lit et s'avance vers la CEO, une fois au-dessus d'elle, elle l'embrassa doucement.

\- ne bouge surtout pas… d'accord ? _Lena hocha la tête, puis regarda son escorte quitter la pièce, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et quelques mots s'échangeaient_.

Une fois la porte d'entrée fermée, elle entendit une sorte de chariot s'avancer vers sa chambre. C'était son escorte qui tirer une table remplie d'assiette caché à l'aide de cloche.

\- tu as faim ?

Le regard avide de Lena répondit à sa question L'escorte arrêta la table à cote de Lena et s'empara d'une chaise. Elle retira les cloches qu'elle plaça dans une étagère en dessous, laissant Lena découvrirent les plats.

-je ne savais pas que t'aimais les post stickers ?

\- pardon ? _Demanda Lena la bouche déjà pleine d'un sushi._

\- _l'escorte pointa l'assiette du doigt_, je ne pensais pas que t'aimais ca.

\- Pas spécialement, je n'affectionne pas spécialement ce plat. _Malgré sa maigre réponse, son escorte décida de ne pas continuer son interrogatoire._ T'aime les post stickers ?

\- c'est mon plat préféré.

\- ça explique tout, j'ai demandé à j'onn d'ajouter tes plats préférés. _L'escorte se figea, sa nourriture à mi-chemin. Elle croisa le regard vif de Lena._

_Elle se surprit à rougir._

-merci, _c'était la seule chose capable de sortir de sa bouche_

\- ce n'est rien, _pour dissiper la gêne, Lena dériva la discussion_, t'as gouté à ces sushis ils sont a tombé par terre …

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, c'était dans un silence apaisant qu'elle partageait le dessert. Lena se sentait bien, elle ne s'était pas senti apaiser et ce depuis longtemps. Apres avoir finis, l'escorte débarrassa la table et la sorti de la pièce, laissant Lena dans ces pensées. Généralement à cette heure elle était dans son bureau, à travailler d'arrache-pied. Cette simple pensée la faisait frissonner, d'ailleurs elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire pour la conception de son nouvel engin. C'était un obstacle qu'elle était sûre de franchir, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, temps qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'accorder si elle voulait atteindre les objectifs qu'elle s'était donné.

-est ce que ça va ? Demanda l'escorte

\- oui ne t'en fais pas, j'étais en train de réfléchir à une solution pour la conception de mon nouvel appareil.

\- le fameux problème.

-oui _affirma Lena avec un sourire_ le fameux problème.

\- tu devrais penser à autre chose

\- ah bon ? Quoi comme autre chose ?

\- des choses plus relaxantes… _une idée frappa l'esprit de l'escorte, elle se figea et regarda Lena intensément dans les yeux._

\- tout va bien, _demanda Lena légèrement décontenancé _

_\- l'escorte se leva et tendit sa main à Lena_. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.

Cette demande avait renvoyé à Lena des flash-back de leur première rencontre, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle prit la main de son amante. Celle-ci sourit et la tira vers la salle de bain.

Une fois arrivé devant la géante baignoire et la douche italienne, l'escorte mis en marche la douche et la baignoire, elle retira sa chemise ainsi que le tee shirt de Lena. Elle pénétra dans la douche tout en faisant avancer Lena vers elle. Elle attira Lena sous le jet d'eau, contre son corps. Et prit avec délicatesse les cheveux de la brune qu'elle shampooina. Sous cette douceur, Lena ferma les yeux et se détendit petit à petit. Une fois son shampooing terminé elle se retourna pour rendre la faveur. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher les cheveux de la blonde, celle-ci lui attrapa les poignets.

Détends-toi et ne fais rien, c'est moi qui vais prendre soin de toi.

Lena hocha la tête et baissa les mains. La blonde, un grand sourire aux lèvres, la retourna dos à elle, et entreprit de la savonner, lentement, sensuellement, profitant de la douce peau de Lena. Elle n'hésita pas à parsemer quelques baisers sur l'épaule, la nuque, le dos et les cuisses de Lena. C'est en laissant Lena sous le jet d'eau qu'elle se shampooina puis savonna. Lena ne perdait pas une miette du corps athlétique et svelte de la blonde, il fallait dire que ses cuisses toniques, ses fesses bombée, ses abdos bien tracé, ses seins ferme et ses bras finement musclé la rendait irrésistible. Et cela sans mentionner son visage angélique ni la clarté de sa peau.

-Une véritable déesse, _chuchota Lena._

-pardon ? _Demanda la blonde qui venait de retirer tous le shampooing et qui passai ses mains sur son ventre pour retirer les dernières traces de savon._

Le regard de Lena suivit le mouvement de ses mains sur son ventre, puis continua sur ses seins avant de se bloquer, incertain, sur ses lèvres. Cette scène ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la déesse. Elle entreprit alors de serrer la C.E.O contre son corps et de celer leurs lèvres.

Les deux femmes partageaient un baiser fiévreux, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les force à se séparer. La blonde regarda son amante d'un air amusé avant de couper l'eau de la douche. Elle prit la main de Lena et la dirigea vers la baignoire à présent pleine. Elle coupa également l'eau, se glissa à l'intérieur et invita Lena à la rejoindre.

C'est entre les jambes de la blonde que la brune s'installa. Elle se lova contre l'escorte, son dos collé aux seins de celle-ci. Elle sentait les bras de son amante la couvrir et les mains de celle-ci dessiner des motifs sur sa peau. En face d'elle se trouvait une vue à coupé le souffle. Elle se sentait bien. Oui, elle se sentait tellement à l'aise, elle était en train de se délecter d'une vue incomparable, dans un bain chaud, et entre les bras de quelqu'un. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ?

-La vue est magnifique.

-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord.

-Ca me rappelle l'Europe. _Sous le silence de son escorte elle continua_. En pleine nuit et sous ces lumières, avec les grands bâtiments, et l'impression que la ville est tout le temps en mouvement, mais qu'en même temps, la sérénité règne. Il n'y a aucun doute, ça me rappelle l'Europe. As-tu déjà était en Europe ?

\- Non, jamais. _Elle serra un peu plus Lena contre elle._

\- As-tu déjà visité un autre pays ?

\- Non, je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. _Elle embrassa la nuque, puis parsema de baiser le dos de Lena._

Lena se sentait perdre pied sous ces douces caresses. Pour se détendre, c'était l'idéale. Ce n'est que lorsque l'eau se mit à se refroidir, que l'escorte jugea bon de quitter la baignoire. Elle enroula son corps et ses cheveux dans une serviette, avant de faire de même avec Lena.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes était habillées, du moins Lena portait un ample pantalon de couleur gris avec un simple tee shirt noir. L'escorte portait un porte-jarretelle rouge avec une chemise de Lena, un peu plus large qu'elle. Elle attira Lena sur une chaise, et se mit derrière elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut un clin d'œil, accompagné d'un sourire malicieux. L'escorte entreprit, à la plus grande surprise de Lena, de tresser les cheveux de celle-ci. Au bout de 10 minutes, Lena portait une couronne tressée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, il fallait avouer que l'escorte avait fait un excellent boulot.

-C'est magnifique, merci.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtenue, fut un sourire suivit d'une légère rougeur.

**PDV General**

**D.E.O : Chambre de Lena Luthor– 07H40**

C'est la lumière du jour qui réveilla la C.E.O, elle laissa le temps à ses yeux de s'accommoder avec la lumière, puis tenta de se lever. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de sa position. Elle était collée à son amante toujours endormie, leurs jambes entaient entremêlées et le bras de la blonde s'agrippait à sa taille. Elle ne put réprimander son sourire face au visage profondément endormi de la blonde.

-Hey… euh. _Lena ne connaissait pas le nom de l'escorte. _Mince… _elle posa sa main sur celle de la blonde, et tenta de retirer son bras. Ce geste agitât le sommeil de celle-ci, qui resserra sa prise, ce qui fit rire Lena. _

Au son du rire de Lena, la blonde se réveilla, se rendant compte de sa position elle se recula d'un coup et s'excusa. Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone.

\- 7H43, tu es matinal.

\- Etre PDG n'est pas de tout repos malheureusement.

-Tu dois être au bureau à quelle heure ?

-Vers 9h.

-On a le temps de petit déjeuner alors. Je reviens dans 20 minutes, je te laisse le temps de te préparer.

Sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce, faisant entendre le bruit de la porte se refermer. Comme convenu, 20 minutes plus tard elle revint dans la chambre avec une table aussi garni que celle d'hier. Lena était maquillée, par contre elle ne portait qu'une simple robe de chambre.

-désolé je suis venue trop tôt, je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps de t'habiller.

-non, ne t'en fais pas je préfère manger d'abord. _A la fin de sa phrase, l'escorte opina, puis déposa la table au même endroit que la vielle, laissant les filles reprendre leur place respective._

Ce n'est qu'après avoir mangé, et s'être nettoyer, que Lena se dirigea vers sa garde-robe. Elle opta pour une robe rouge, moulante lui arrivant au bas des cuisses, et au dos nus. Elle prit ses talons noirs, puis se redirigea vers la chambre afin de mettre son célèbre rouge à lèvres. L'escorte était couchée sur le lit, un livre à la main, qu'elle délaissa à la vue de Lena. Elle ne put décrocher son regard de la magnifique brune, ni lorsqu'elle mit son rouge à lèvre, ni lorsqu'elle arrangea ses cheveux. Mais ce qui attira le plus son regard, fut un léger détail sur le dos de Lena, à priori invisible pour la brune, et ce détail amusa grandement la blonde qui gloussa.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-Rien de spécial. _Lena arqua un sourcil. _Il fait un peu froid aujourd'hui tu devrais prendre une veste. _La brune regarda par la fenêtre et constata que National city était particulièrement ensoleillé._

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il fait plutôt chaud.

-Le vent va vite tourner, prend une veste tu me remercieras plus tard.

La brune sceptique abdiqua et porta son manteau. Elle prit son sac à main et vérifia que rien ne lui manquer.

-On m'attend, je dois y aller. _La blonde quitta le lit et accompagna la brune à la porte._

-J'attendrai ton message. C'est d'accord ?

-C'est d'accord. _La blonde sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune._

-A une prochaine fois.

-A une prochaine fois.

**PDV General**

**L CORP : bureau de Lena Luthor– 09H04**

En se dirigeant vers son bureau, Lena salua Eve et l'invita à la suivre.

-Madame Luthor, vous avez une excellente mine, _elles passèrent la porte que Eve referma, _vous avez bien fait de vous accorder, _Lena retira son manteau et l'accrocha_, ce re…pos…

\- _remarquant le silence soudain d'Eve Lena se retourna face à sa secrétaire_. Tout va bien ?

-rassurez-moi… vous n'avez pas quitté ce manteau?

\- pardon ?

\- Ce manteau, vous ne l'avez pas retiré durant votre trajet à LCORP ?

-non, je ne l'ai pas quitté…

-Ok, super, on peut vous trouver une autre robe, on en a toujours en cas d'extrême urgence. Et c'est une extrême urgence.

\- Eve, est ce qu'il y'a un souci avec ma robe ?

-pas votre robe, _devant le regard perdu de Lena elle continua_, mais votre dos.

-Mon dos ?

-oui votre dos…

-Eve je ne….

\- vous avait un léger, mais très voyant… suçon…

_C'est la fin de ce cinquième chapitre, merci énormément pour votre patience, il se trouve que j'ai terminé ce chapitre depuis deux semaines, mais pour être honnête je ne suis pas satisfaite de la fin de sa fin. Ca me gêne réellement de le poster, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé. Sinon je reposterai un peu plus de chapitre prochainement puisque j'ai plus de temps. _

_Réponses aux reviews :_

DroDroV : hey, déjà merci pour ta review, et en effet la double identité de Kara n'a strictement rien à voir avec celle de la série hahaha. Et dans quelques chapitres on verra pourquoi elle a rejoint le DEO.

gabriel-Ardant : ne t'en fais pas, il y'aura toujours une suite. Même si je mets six mois à la sortir, il y'en aura toujours une. Et merci d'avoir laissé une review.

GeekInsociable : merci de ta review, et j'espère remplir le panel de fanfic supercorp en français, ca fait chaud au cœur de voir que le déroulement te plait. Et l'idée de rendre Kara une escorte m'a aussi fait bizarre au début, je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé comme ca dans un autre contexte.

Invité : c'est vraiment gentil d'avoir laissé une review, et je ne compte pas abandonné cette fanfiction, je compte bien la mener à bout.

Lena Frayer : normalement oui. Je vais essayer d'en poster le maximum possible.


End file.
